


Musing

by dreamiflame



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-04
Updated: 2003-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Principal Wood thinks about Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musing

I don't want to like him. No, that's not it. I don't like him. I hate him, for what he did to my mother, for what he did to all the others he killed, for whatever history his has with Buffy. But that doesn't stop me from wanting him.

It's all so unreal. Buffy's easy to like, she's pretty, if too thin, and strong, dedicated, wise beyond her years about demons and the like. Not the best of school counselors, no, but I had to have some reason to get close to her.

Him, though. He rubs me the wrong way, gives off vibes that I can't stand. He's arrogant and vicious, and probably cruel to children and small animals, but he fascinates me. I didn't trust him before the First told me about him, and how can I trust the First anyway? Buffy trusts him, but then, Buffy's best friend tried to end the world. Her other best friend is a demon magnet. And she hangs out with a vampire.

I'm trying to distract myself. It's not working. He wore my mother's coat. I may have been young when she died, but I recognize that coat. She used to hug me when she got home, and the leather would be cool and soft against my face, smelling of dust and blood, sometimes other, less pleasant things. She loved that coat. And he killed her, took it, and wears it.

I hate him. It would be easier if he wasn't so lithe, so pale, with an air of danger just below the surface. I thought only girls liked bad boys. Guess I was wrong. I can't say anything to him, because the last thing we need now is discord, which is what the First is trying to cause, but after this, if we both survive, he and I are going to talk. About my mother, not about him and me, up against a wall or-

Not about him and me. Just about her. Maybe I'll ask what he's done to Buffy, while I'm at it, though not likely. I don't think I quite want to know.


End file.
